micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Historia Tyrencji
=Okres Przedtyrencki= Tyrencja istnieje od marca 2006 roku. Jednak za jej początek wyszukuje się jeszcze w listopadzie 2005 roku, kiedy użytkownicy forum EUFI (Paww i Robertvu) stworzyli forumową grę polityczną Dyplomacja. Gra ta polegała na tym, że użytkownik mógł stanąć na czele wymyślonego przez siebie państwa. Celem było uzyskanie dominacji nad światem. Jego poczynania miał określać regulamin, spisany przez Robertvu. Niestety regulamin był nieakceptowany przez graczy, głównie z powodu zawartych w nim zasad wyliczania dochodów. Na niego składał się dochód z mieszkańców państwa i surowce, które wskazywał wielki mistrz gry (w tym przypadku Paww). Niedbałość Pawwa w tej roli doprowadziło do przekonania graczy, że zarówno on i Robertvu naginają grę do własnych potrzeb i są nieuczciwi. Zarzucano im również nierozwiązywanie problemów związanych z regulaminem. Ponadto gra miała problemy z wypromowaniem się. Na początku liczba graczy wynosiła 12, ale w dniu upadku już tylko 7. W końcu, niezadowolona społeczność użytkowników z inicjatywy niejakiego Kolersa rozpoczęła rewolucję, która obaliła Pawwa i Robertvu. Wielkim Mistrzem gry został Herr Wilhelm, przywódca buntu. Po I Rewolucji rozpoczęto proces ulepszania istniejącego regulaminu. Niestety bardzo często gracze łamali zasady formowania armii, a to doprowadziło do chaosu. Do gry dołączył KWL, który wkrótce przedstawił nowe propozycje dotyczące zasad gry. Nadeszła II Rewolucja, zwana nawet „aksamitną.” Bowiem Wielki Mistrz Herr Wilhelm sam zrezygnował ze swojej funkcji i przekazał ją KWLowi. Po II rewolucji i napisaniu kolejnego regulaminu, jednak cały czas dawała się we znaki niedostateczna ilość graczy. Próbowano temu zaradzić, reklamując się na innych forach, lecz sytuacja nie uległa poprawie. Wkrótce, 25 lutego 2006 roku, mistrz gry KWL zawiesił działanie rozgrywki. Data ta uważana jest za upadek forumowej gry Dyplomacja. Nastąpił 3-dniowy okres przejściowy. W tym czasie, ostatnich 6 aktywnych graczy (Dazmo, KWL, Hansolo, Herr Wilhelm, @Kamilek@ i mammix) prowadziło aktywne rozmowy nad przyszłością rozgrywki. Jeden z nich, @Kamilek@ wpadł na pomysł stworzenia wirtualnego państwa (mammix, sceptycznie nastawiony do pomysłu, opuścił forum, by wrócić pod koniec sieprnia). Stało się to 28 lutego. Data ta została uznana za powstanie Tyrencji. =Okres Wczesnotyrencki= Od 28 lutego prowadzono rozmowy nad kształtem państwa. Propozycja nazwy państwa Herr Wilhelma zwyciężyła (to on wymyślił nazwę Królestwa Tyrencji). Na starym forum, gdzie prowadzano obrady, można było wyczytać pochodzenie nazwy państwa: wszyscy musieliśmy się nieźle natyrać z poprzednimi grami aby wreszcie zrobić prpga (Herr Wilhelm). Wkrótce zadecydowano nad godłem (koncepcja KWLa – dwugłowy smok), flagą (koncepcja @Kamilka@, później zmieniona), mapą (koncepcja Herr Wilhelma – połączenie wysp Sumatra, Borneo,Jawa), dewizą (koncepcja @Kamilka@) oraz pałacem królewskim (koncepcja Dazma - pałac Caserta). Największa dyskusja rozgorzała nad hymnem. Brano pod uwagę dwie koncepcje: Dazma - Pieśń Dumy i Chwały oraz Herr Wilhelma - Powstań Ludu. Zwyciężyła ta pierwsza koncepcja, stając się oficjalnym hymnem Tyrencji. Niestety nowy hymn nie był doskonały - brakowało mu melodyjności, czego efektem były głosy nad modyfikacją tekstu. Okres Średni rozpoczął się 9 marca. Ta data jest również uważana za dzień utworzenia Królestwa Tyrencji. =Okres Średni= Począwszy od okresu Średniego, datowanego na okres od 9 III do 7 V, w Tyrencji nastąpiła znaczna zmiana. Odtąd wszyscy obywatele zaczęli posługiwać się imionami i nazwiskami, nie nickami. Młode państwo podjęło pierwsze kroki dorastania. Pierwsza dyskusja dotyczyła zmiany flagi państwowej - wczesna wersja nie podobała się głównie dlatego, że widniała na niej głowa białego orła, który nie miał nic wspólnego z Tyrencją. Zadecydowano, że na fladze pojawi się krzyż celtycki. Miał on nawiązywać do przeszłości Tyrencji, konkretniej założycieli, którymi byli Nordowie. Krzyż ten był symbolem ich najwyższego bóstwa – Odyna. W międzyczasie Roch Burget wpadł na propozycje nazwy stolicy – Regiomontium (później przemianowana na Regiomontum). Nowym królem Tyrencji został Michał Wilhelmowicz, przybierając imię Michała I. Pierwsze rozporządzenie nowego władcy (z 11 marca) określiło, że władzę ustawodawczą, wykonawczą i sądowniczą będzie sprawował król osobiście wraz z rządem Tyrencji, nazwanym Radą Królewską. Najważniejszymi osobami wchodzącymi w skład Rady byli Roch Burget (premier), Abelard von Weisskopf (szef MSZ). Ten ostatni jako pierwszy nawiązał stosunki dyplomatyczne z ościennym państwem (Austro-Węgry). Minister Weisskopf miał szczęście, gdyż miał okazje osobiście poznać władcę A-W – JCKM Franciszka Józefa II. Gdy zaproponował pierwszy w kraju traktat o uznaniu suwerenności Tyrencji, cesarz postawił tylko jeden warunek: Tyrencja musiała założyć stronę internetową (ujrzała światło dzienne 29 marca). Wraz z jej powstaniem podpisano traktat o wzajemnym uznaniu między Tyrencją a Austro-Węgrami. Był to pierwszy sukces tyrenckiej dyplomacji. Pod koniec okresu średniego rozpoczęto rozmowy nt. pierwszego ważnego aktu prawnego (czyli konstytucją). Zwyciężyła koncepcja tzw. Małej Konstytucji, która została uchwalona podczas pierwszego walnego zebrania Rady. Mała Konstytucja została uchwalona 7 maja 2006 roku. Datę tę uważa się za koniec Okresu Średniego, ale również za początek Epoki Nowożytnej, która trwa do dziś. =Epoka nowożytna= Trwa od 7 maja 2006 roku do dnia dzisiejszego. Monarchia W okresie po uchwaleniu Małej Konstytucji nastąpiło gwałtowne ożywienie aktywności mieszkańców Tyrencji. Rozpoczęto przygotowania do pierwszych w historii wyborów parlamentarnych. Powstały pierwsze dwie partie: Frakcja Królewska, która opierała się głównie na popieraniu ustroju monarchistycznego, oraz Tyrencka Unia Pragmatyczna, której program obejmował głównie rozwinięcie polityki zagranicznej. Wybory do Parlamentu I Kadencji zakończyły się 14 maja 2006 roku miażdżącym zwycięstwem TUP. Na tę partię zagłosowało 71% obywateli uprawnionych do głosowania. TUP miał więc wymaganą większość, aby samodzielnie rządzić. Warto napisać o działających wtedy mediach. Najstarszym medium była Tyrencja TV, która wraz ze zniknięciem jej założyciela przestała działać. Po niej pojawiły się Echa Królestwa, pierwsza Tyrencka gazeta (dziś nadal działa pod nazwą Echa Tyrencji). Pro Fide Rege et Lege Swithuna ap Gruffyda to kolejna gazeta z tamtego okresu, niestety podzieliła los Tyrencji TV. Niedługo po pierwszym posiedzeniu Parlamentu (datowanego na 16 maja, marszałkiem został Piotr Mrówka, wicemarszałkami Roch Burget i Swithun ap Gruffyd) zaczęto odnosić pierwsze sukcesy, jak uznanie przez Sarmację (co niestety nie doczekało się traktatu), przyłączenie Królestwa Tracji do Tyrencji (28 czerwca). lipiec 2006 Okres od 1 lipca do 1 sierpnia stał się okresem mało znanym. Przyczyną była awaria, a potem całkowity upadek forum dyskusyjnego, tak więc dokładna data wydarzeń w tym czasie nie jest do końca znana. Wiadomo, że wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Kamil Chojnacki wzmógł działalność prowokacyjną. Znane są przypadki, kiedy wysyłał do innych obywateli wiadomości z rozmaitymi obelgami. W końcu społeczeństwo doszczętnie go znienawidziło. Prasa zamieszczała artykuły krytykujące jego poczynania, a sam został pozbawiony konta i skazany na banicję (choć to nie był wyrok sądowy, to jednak jego konta były automatycznie banowane lub kasowane). W czasie nieobecności Króla regentem bezprawnie ogłosił się Tomasz Grandis (skazany w późniejszym czasie na karę pozbawienia pracy parlamentarzysty oraz zakaz kandydowania w kolejnych wyborach). Wyrok został jednak unieważniony kiedy Michał I Wilhelmowicz abdykował. Wtedy Tomasz Grandis został nowym królem Tyrencji (przyjmując imię Tomasza III). Wraz ze starym królem odeszło forum dyskusyjne, które na skutek awarii przestało działać. sierpień - grudzień 2006 Po powstaniu nowego forum nastąpiły znaczne zmiany. Rewolucja nastąpiła w mediach, które utworzyły Tyrencki Koncern Multimedialny (złożony z Ech Tyrencji, Kuriera Sportowego, TVT i Tyreńskiej Rozgłośni Radiowej). Wybory do II kadencji Parlamentu odbyły się z 15 na 16 sierpnia. Tyrencka Unia Pragmatyczna wygrała je po raz drugi, z nieco większą przewagą głosów (zdobyła 73% głosów w Parlamencie). 27% głosów zdobyli kandydaci niezależni (Krystian Traust i Marcin Michniowski), którzy wkrótce założyli nową partię - Zjednoczony Front Królewski. Wkrótce potem, około 20 sierpnia, forum prawdopodobnie padło ofiarą ataku hackerów. Na gruzach starego, powstało kolejne (już piąte) forum dyskusyjne. Dwa dni później odbyła się uroczystość wręczenia orderów pokoju dla cesarza A.W Franciszka Józefa II oraz Arcymistrza Luminatu Lenzesrose Lorda Nehelena Lid. Obaj panowie bardzo pomogli Tyrencji na arenie międzynarodowej, wspierając jej wysiłki w kontaktach z zagranicą i rozbudowie Rady Współpracy Królestw. 12 września król Tomasz III abdykował, wskazując na swojego następcę hrabiego Giovanni'ego Ardore. Jeszcze tego samego dnia jego kandydatura została zaakceptowana przez Parlament, a następnego dnia odbyła się koronacja Johannesa I. Pod koniec października Tyrencka Unia Pragmatyczna i Zjednoczony Front Królewski połączyły swoje siły (tworząc Zjednoczony Sojusz Tyrencji) w obawie przed utratą pozycji na rzecz nowo powstałej Prawdziwej Tyrencji. W kolejnych wyborach do Parlamentu ZST wygrał, z PT do Parlamentu dostali się tylko Michał Wilhelmowicz i Tomasz Grandis. Dnia 30 grudnia 2006 roku Luminat Wiosennej Róży oddał się dobrowolnie pod władanie Królewstwa Tyrencji. Konsulat 15 czerwca 2007 roku Tyrencja zmieniła ustrój na republikę konsularną. Parlament oraz Rada Królewska zostały zastąpione Senatem, którego skład odtąd miał być ustalany przez Konsula. Konsul był wybierany w ogólnokrajowych wyborach na 3-miesięczną kadencję. Kategoria: Historia Tyrencji